


Boobs in a suit

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Iron Man - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, SHIELD, Spies & Secret Agents, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Short about Tony being friends with a Shield agent (unnamed) and making a bad joke. (Edited on 4/21/2019)





	Boobs in a suit

This one Shield agent had become quick friends with Tony after meeting him and asking about his superhero name since she noticed his suit wasn't really iron.

Eventually, she became 'one of the guys' when it came to her being recruited onto the Avengers team, always working in the lab with Tony while he worked on his suits.

She was just walking around admiring the many old ironman suits while Tony took a call one day.

She was deep in thought as Tony hung up his phone but she quickly turned around and made her way back to the table where they were working.

"You wanna try one on?" Tony asked as she sat down beside him.

"I have too much boob to fit into one of your suits Tony." She replied with a chuckle.

He was quiet for a bit, deep in thought, "They can be adjusted," he started, "Plus when you train, wearing a sports bra, aren't they smaller?" He questioned.

"Nope just really compressed, smushed so they don't flop around." She replied.

"So a sports bra doesn't make them smaller?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Guess I'm gonna adjust the bust!" He finally said as he got up, "Ha, get it, adjust the bust, it's funny because it rhymes." He laughed as he got up and headed toward one of his older suits.


End file.
